Spectral Ruins
The Spectral Ruin Outpost is said to be a door to the underworld. It allows players to revive troops that died in battle. Only troops that died in ''' PvP 'battle can be revived.' Constructing the Spectral Ruins requires 100,000 anthropus talismans, control a level 7+ forest, and a player level 5. ''To warp the Spectral Ruins, you must own a level 7+ plain 'to place it on and an Outpost Warp.' '''TheSpectral Ruins can NOT be attacked.' Wraith Dragon The Dragon Altar holds the incredibly powerful Wraith Dragon and is the centerpiece of the Spectral Ruins. The Wraith Dragon is said to be as powerful as a mighty army and can only be sent by itself on an attack. In order to level up your Dragon Altar, you need to keep collecting the Anthropus Talismans as the number doubles for every level. See the chart below for details on this. To ready the Wraith Dragon to fight you must gather all the Remains of the Wraith Dragon, 'just as you gather armor for your Outpost Dragons. When your dragon is ready to fight, you will be required to have both the 'Blue Energy '''and the Talisman to summon it. Both those resources are a pre-requisite in order to summon the dragon EVERY TIME. In order to send the Wraith Dragon, you must summon it by clicking the "Summon" button that is found inside your Dragon's Altar. Summoning the Wraith Dragon will make the Wraith Dragon available on the dragons list when you select a location to attack. Then go to your target and select the dragon as you would with the others. '''If you summon the dragon, you do not have to send it at that time. The blue energy will regenerate even if you have your dragon summoned. And you only have to obtain the Wraith Dragon Remains one time, this is the same as with the other Dragons' armor. Upgrade requirements for Dragon Altar: Spectral Ruins Build The way you build your Spectral Ruins depends on your playing style and should be adjusted to reflected to fit your needs. If you buy rubies and have the power to remove buildings at your discretion, this is not for you. This is meant to give average non-ruby players an idea of how to build to avoid having to pay for Mass Nullifiers later. *'1/2 Mausoleums' *'1/2 Dark Portals' The reasoning for this is that if you lose troops and your Mausoleums are full, you won't collect any of the souls. It may take longer to revive the souls because of less Dark Portals, but at least you will be able to collect them until you are able to. This can be altered depending on if you lose troops a lot or little. '''''If you lose troops a lot, you may consider adding more Mausoleums because you will be able to store more souls. If you lose troops a few at a time, you may consider adding more Dark Portals because you will not need storage much, but reviving quicker may be more appealing to you. If you have the Completion Grants to make some Mausoleums level 10, I suggest adding more Dark Portals and fewer Mausoleums. If not, the above build would be satisfactory. Dark Portal A Dark Portal is a building available in the Spectral Ruins. Dark Portals will consume Blue Energy and Souls to revive lost troops. Dark Portals allow you to resurrect different types of troops which have died in battle. Much like a Garrison, you will need a higher level Dark Portal to build more advanced troop types. Each unit revived will deduct the souls from yo son unos tontos kien lo juega jhajhajha esto si esta en español noo Mausoleum. Requirements to Upgrade and Benefits Troop Revival Times: ''' (# of Troops x Base Training Time x 0.15 ) / (# of Dark Portals + (Sum of DPs Upgrades - # of DPs) /10) '''For Example: *15 DP, 1 level 10 and 14 level 9s = 136 Upgrades *Find Base Times on Troop Breakdown *(25 LJs x 1999s x 0.15) / (15 Dark Portals + (136 Upgrades - 15 Dark Portals) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (15 DPs + (121) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (13.6) = 551.19seconds = 9.19 minutes (Credit for formula: Kaply) Mausoleum A Mausoleum is a building in the Spectral Ruins. Souls recovered from battle are stored in the crypts of Mausoleums and can be revived in the Dark Portal. If your Mausoleums are full and you lose troops, you will not be able to collect any of those souls. In order to collect a larger percentage of souls while attacking other players, research higher levels of Warrior Revival. In order to collect a higher percentage of souls lost while defending, research higher levels of Guardian Revival. If someone reinforces you during a battle and you lose troops, all of those souls will go to the person that was actually involved in the battle. So the person that receives the battle report will get the souls from the battle. Requirements to Upgrade and Benefits Reaping Stones The Reaping Stones is a resource building introduced in the Spectral Ruins. By default, the Spectral Ruins start off with a production of 2,000 Blue Energy per hour and a capacity to store 500,000 Blue Energy. The construction of Reaping Stones increases the production rate and capacity to store Blue Energy. You do not need to collect this resource in Silos, as it is automatically added to your reserves. Research improves the amount of blue energy that is produced an hour. To increase the amount of Blue Energy produced per hour, research higher levels of Energy Collection. Mausoleum Inside.png|Inside the Mausoleum Dark Portal Inside.png|Inside the Dark Portal Dark Portal Reviving.png|Inside the Dark Portal Reviving Screen Reviving All Troops Screen.png|Reviving Troops Queued Category:Browse Category:Outposts Category:Wilderness